Llamada
by Rin Tao
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi recibe una misteriosa llamada en la noche ¿Que ocurrira? Yamamoto x Yandere Kyoko(o un intento de esta)


****Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**  
><strong>

**Llamada**

Un joven moreno de cabellos negros y cortos descansaba tranquilamente en su cama cuando aproximadamente a las 12 o 1 de la madrugada su celular sonó despertándolo

-Hmm-se quejo y alcanzo el pequeño aparato que le impedía seguir durmiendo –¿Bueno?- contesto y escucho lo que el individuo al otro lado de la línea decía –Voy hacia allá-dijo el chico borrando de su rostro la gran sonrisa que por lo general lo acompañaba , con rapidez se cambio la ropa, saco una maleta que tenía en debajo de su cama y se dispuso a salir pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el joven encontrara el lugar al que se dirigía, era una casa de estilo japonés como todas las de ese vecindario con cuidado abrió la puerta y se adentro en la casa dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, todas las luces estaban apagadas

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo en voz alta anunciando su llegada al lugar, se oyeron unos pasos y de entre las sombras salió una joven de cabellos cortos y castaños, tez clara y ojos miel

-Tekeshi-dijo sonriéndole y se acerco al joven dejándole ver que sus ropas y manos además de su mejilla izquierda estaban manchadas de un líquido carmesí

-Kyoko-chan-dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a acariciar su cabello

-Lo siento Takeshi -dijo la joven con una voz que reflejaba una gran pena –No me odies-dijo mientras se abrazaba al pelinegro

-No podría odiarte Kyoko-chan, eres mi novia y te amo-dijo el pelinegro acariciando los cabellos de su pareja que se encontraba aferrada a su camisa

-Yo también te amo Takeshi-dijo la castaña separándose del joven

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto él joven sonriéndole, la chica no contesto solo lo tomo del brazo al pelinegro y lo jalo hasta la puerta trasera de la casa donde justo frente a la puerta se encontraba el cuerpo de una chica lleno de sangre, Yamamoto se acerco para ver si aun se encontraba con vida pero por desgracia no lo estaba, cuando Yamamoto vio el rostro de la joven que yacía muerta en el suelo se sorprendió pues era la manager de su equipo de beisbol y también la chica que se le habia declarado esa tarde y a quien él había rechazado amablemente, el joven suspiro sonoramente

-Kyoko-chan no deberías hacer esto-dijo el joven sin mucha esperanza de que la joven junto a él le hiciera caso

-Lo siento-dijo la chica

-Bueno, a trabajar-dijo el joven para después sacar unos utensilios de limpieza de la mochila que llevaba consigo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del suelo y paredes siendo ayudado por la pelicastaña,cuando terminaron de eso envolvieron el cuerpo con unas bolsas y lo llevaron a un bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de Namimori donde lo enterraron

-Bueno hemos acabado-dijo el joven y comenzó a caminar en compañía de la joven –sera mejor que vallamos a mi casa para que te cambies –dijo el pelinegro

-lamento causarte tantas molestias –dijo la chica

-No es nada-dijo el joven, despuess de un rato llegaron a la casa de Yamamoto donde la joven se dio una ducha y se cambio poniéndose una playera y un pantalón que le pertenecían a su novio por lo que le quedaban un poco grandes

-Gracias, ahora debo irme-dijo la joven y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por Yamamoto

-Espera, antes de que te vayas quisiera que me respondas ¿porque lo hiciste?-pregunto el pelinegro, en ese instante la amable expresión de Kyoko cambio a una que atemorizaría a mas de uno sus pupilas se dilataron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¿Porque? … Porque tu eres mío y ella intento alejarte de mi-dijo la joven haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara un poco y la dejase irse sin decirle nada mas

-Parece que los celos son mas peligrosos de lo que pensé-dijo el chico riendo un poco para después darse una ducha e irse a dormir, un par de días después todo estaba normal y ese dia se les darían las calificaciones de los parciales, por lo que Yamamoto llego temprano a la escuela, Antes de salir al receso los profesores les dieron sus calificaciones y para su sorpresa habia salido bastante bien, a la hora del almuerzo el joven se fue con su novia

-Eres increíble Takeshi-dijo Kyoko que se encontraba a su lado tomando su brazo

-No es para tanto Gokudera obtuvo mejores calificaciones-dijo con una sonrisa

-pero aun así creo que tu eres increíble-dijo la joven –Adelantate voy a comprar un jugo enseguida te alcanzo-dijo y se alejo de allí, el joven comenzó a caminar para ir a la azotea pero en las escaleras fue interceptado por una hermosa joven pelirroja

-Me entere que te fue bien Yamamoto-dijo sonriéndole

-Si! ¿Qué tal te fue a Ti Aria?-pregunto el joven amablemente

-Ahh! Necesito clases de recuperación-dijo desanimada aunque enseguida volvió a sonreir –Por cierto escuche que sales con Kyoko Sasagawa ¿Es cierto?-pregunto la chica

- Si llevamos 2 meses-dijo sonriéndole

-Valla así que 2 meses Felicidades-dijo la pelirroja dándole un fuerte abrazo al joven –Debes tener cuidado o te la quitaran-le dijo en un susurro para luego separarse de él e irse, el joven retomo su camino a la azotea sin notar que su novia habia visto la escena y no estaba muy contenta, el resto del día paso sin ningún imprevisto y todos se fueron a su casa, el pelinegro después de hacer su tarea y ducharse se fuera dormir pero fue despertado unas horas después por su teléfono el cual contesto

- Voy para allá...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hice este pequeño one-shot por Halloween aunque lo este subiendo varios dias despues de este

me base en un doujinshi que lei por ahí que se llamaba "Cuando llama a la 1" (o algo así)

espero que les guste

tambien espero que hayan pasado un feliz Halloween

Sayo!


End file.
